Denial
by Alive to Live a Lie
Summary: Bronzehairedgirl620.Finalista en el 'Age of Edward' contest. Denial no es sólo un río en Egipto. ExB. Lemon. Regalo para Edward's in the Air. Traducción.


**Disclaimer: **Twilight es completamte de Meyer y la historia de _Bronzehairedgirl620 _que fue un amor y me dejo traducirla.

Este One Shot va dedicado a _Great Edward in the Sky/ Edward's in the Air/ Ana_

**Feliz cumpeaños FF'n 16/03/2010.**

**

* * *

Denial.**

La procesión funeraria pasó, los que estaban parados a cada lado mantenían las cabezas agachadas en duelo mientras miraban a su amado faraón muerto siendo cargado hacia su lecho de muerte. El agua extrañamente calmada del Nilo aguardaba pacientemente frente a ellos, las intimidantes pirámides de piedra se perfilaban en un brumoso horizonte.

Las expresiones de desamparo de los sirvientes eran evidentes y legibles, en completo contraste con el rostro estoico (1) y vigilancia del próximo rey. Caminaban líneas increíblemente rectas, su columna vertebral recta y las manos entrelazadas detrás de ellos, el sol les caía sobre los hombros. Pero nunca se estremecieron.

Toda la atención se dirigía hacia el sarcófago, los adornos de oro que lo decoraban brillaban a la luz del sol. Nadie se movió a medida que avanzaban, cada paso precisos y marcados.

Sólo había una cosa que atravesaba la mente de todos: la muerte del faraón. Su largo y próspero reinado había terminado en tragedia, su vejez finalmente obtuvo lo mejor de él, dejando a su esposa viuda. La reina caminaba con la cabeza bien alta, aunque su expresión mostraba un intenso dolor, era difícil mirarla.

No sólo dejo una esposa, sino también a dos hijos. El más joven, Emmett, caminaba con sus propias preocupaciones sobre sus hombros, pero era su hijo mayor el que cargaba con la mayor responsabilidad.

Edward.

Ya no era el hombre al que había llegado a conocer. Su risa contagiosa desapareció y su torcida e imperfecta sonrisa dejó de adornar su cara. Todo lo que quedó fueron fragmentos, pedazos rotos que sirven como recordatorio de quien solía ser Edward.

Eché un vistazo al sarcófago de nuevo, mi corazón sufría mientras el peso en mi estomago se hacía más fuerte. La cara de Edward era de dolor, toda emoción contenida mientras miraba, pero pude verlo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con extenderse y su ceño estaba fruncido, como si no pudiera comprender plenamente lo que estaba pasando.

Carlisle había sido el héroe de Edward. Mientras todos los demás siempre esperaban más de él o exigían algo de él, su padre era la única persona que lo escuchaba. Él sabía de las dudas acerca de convertirse en faraón, y él entendía.

Ver a Edward sin su padre era desgarrador. Yo quería estar ahí, solo para demostrar que no estaba completamente solo, y sin embargo, con la fría expresión que mostraba le advertía a todo aquel que lo miraba que se mantuviera lejos. Él siempre había sido independiente, y aun en el velorio de su padre muerto, sus sentimientos no eran nada diferentes.

Yo estaba mezclada con el resto de la sombría multitud, mis pensamientos a millas de distancia mientras el próximo rey pasó junto a mí. Su postura estaba rígida, pero él inclino su cabeza a la izquierda ligeramente, reconociéndome. Sus ojos verdes se llenaron de tristeza, su boca fija en una línea triste mientras él se volteo su cara hacia adelante, la rigidez de regreso. El reconocimiento había desaparecido, las formalidades volvieron con toda su fuerza.

Mis hombros caídos mientras la procesión se dirigía hacia el fortaleza, el llanto de la gente a mi alrededor era demasiado. El calor me debilitaba y la abrumadora necesidad de correr hacia él y sacudirlo, era fuerte. Me di la vuelta, mis ojos fijos en el suelo arenoso.

La multitud se disipó poco después de que el sarcófago entro a la tumba, dejándome errante. La ciudad estaba en un constante estado de luto, y el peso de la muerte solo parecía aumentar a medida que caía la noche en el Cairo.

Una vez que había sido relevada de mis deberes, me encontré subiendo las escaleras, mis pasos silenciosos para no despertar a otros miembros de la familia real. Un campesino paso a mi lado, dándome una desdeñosa, pero sabia mirada, sabiendo que iba con Edward.

Mis mejillas ardían, pero mis pies no cesaban.

Entre en el dormitorio, mi corazón chocando contra mi caja torácica. Edward permaneció inmóvil en las puertas abiertas de la terraza, la brisa cálida que sopla en Egipto. Su obscura túnica de seda colgaba con pereza en su cuerpo y sin embargo, su postura era poderosa mientras el miraba la cuidad.

"¿Edward?" llamé, mi voz mezclándose en el espeso aire.

Se quedo inmóvil, con los hombros cuadrados. Apoyó las manos en la barandilla, el ensordecedor silencio mientras estaba vacilante en la puerta, con miedo a entrar.

"¿Crees que puedo hacerlo?"

Las palabras fueron pronunciadas en voz baja, pero la pregunta estaba cargada. Di otro paso adelante, pero aún no me atreví a cruzar el piso terroso y estar a su lado.

"¿Hacer qué?" pedí una aclaración, tratando de controlar mi ya agitada respiración.

Suspiró en voz alta, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Su perfil estaba delineado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba, su expresión convertida en una mueca.

"Gobernar."

Mordí mi labio, con cuidado de no rozar contra las gruesas cortinas que colgaban en el techo.

"Por supuesto," dije, rogando que mi voz sonara tan suave y compasiva como necesitaba que fuera. "Tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa."

Resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No," espetó con amargura. "Carlisle podía hacer todo. Soy un sustituto débil, y todo el mundo lo sabe."

Descaradamente di los pocos pasos necesarios para cerrar el espacio entre nosotros, posicionándome de manera que yo estaba junto a él.

"¿Quién sabe eso?" lo reté.

Él entrecerró sus ojos. "Mi hermano lo sabe," dijo entre dientes.

"Emmett no sabe nada acerca de gobernar un imperio."

"Aparentemente lo hace; sabe lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no estoy en condiciones de seguir los pasos de mi padre."

"Edward," dije colocando mi mano en sobre su hombro. Brincó al contacto, pero no se apartó, dándome esperanza.

"Edward, sabes que eso no es verdad," dije tratando de aplacarlo. "La fe de Carlisle en ti era interminable. Él sabía que tú eras la elección correcta."

"No fue una elección," dijo con amargura. "Soy el hijo mayor. Soy el próximo en la línea."

"No importa, tu eres la persona que él quería que gobernara," dije firmemente. Y yo lo creía. Cualquier persona que los haya visto juntos sabe que es verdad.

No conocía a nadie al llegar excepto por mi padre. No nos habían dado tiempo a reunirnos e inmediatamente nos enviaron a trabajar, mi padre se fue hacia los cultivos con la labor manual y yo dentro de las paredes reales. Carlisle se apiadó de nosotros y nos ayudó en todo lo que pudo, pero fue Edward el que hizo que quedarse mereciera la pena.

Mi trabajo ocupó la mayor parte de mi tiempo, pero mientras trabajaba como esclava en las tareas que parecían imposibles, él siempre tenía una amable sonrisa escondida en mi dirección cada vez que pasaba, algo que me di cuenta que no hacía con los demás.

Él era tierno y dulce, asegurándome que las cosas mejoraran a medida que nuestra relación crecía. Él sosteniéndome en la noche después de hacerme el amor, susurrando cosas de poca importancia, pero las cosas parecían estar bien. Hizo que permanecer valiera la pena.

Pero el hombre que estaba delante de mí, no era el mismo hombre que experimentó las dificultades de ser un campesino del ardiente desierto. Él era poderoso, su presencia demandaba la atención de quien se atreviera a mirar en su dirección. Sus pasos se habían perdido la vida que antes tenía y su rostro estaba vacío, sus ojos hundidos y obscuros.

Su ira fue decayendo, aunque, como así desapareció, llegó la preocupación, reemplazándola rápidamente. Frunció el ceño y cerró sus ojos, su voz era tensa cuando habló.

"Tienes razón," dijo de repente, sorprendiéndome. Abrió sus ojos, el verde profundo latente mientras me miraba directamente.

"El último deseo de Carlisle era que yo lo siguiera," dijo distantemente. "Tengo que cumplir con el."

Sus palabras goteaban determinación, su expresión era estoica (1) e ilegible. Parecía ser neutral; si estaba un poco contento con su nueva revelación era indistinguible.

"Creo que puedes hacerlo," dije en voz baja, acariciando su hombro. Lanzo un gemido pequeño antes de dar un paso a un lado, fuera de mi alcance.

"Bella," suspiró, con la mandíbula apretada mientras se apartó de mi. Mi mirada se fijo en él mientras hablaba. "No podemos seguir haciendo esto."

Mis ojos se entornaron. "¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunte, mi voz más dura de lo que yo quería.

"Voy a ser rey," explicó, sus palabras aletargadas, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño. "No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo."

"¿Eso es lo que es para ti?" pregunte a través de los dientes apretados. Mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza a la vez que me daba cuanta de mi fallido intento. "¿Solo perder el tiempo?"

"¿Como lo describirías tú?" Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos en llamas. "No puede ser otra cosa."

"¿Por qué no?" pregunté, toda la simpatía que antes sentía por él, se perdió. "¿Por qué soy una esclava?" escupí las palabras como si fueran brasas. Podía sentir mi sangre correr mientras lo miraba.

"¿Cómo esperas que gobierne a la gente de Egipto con distracciones como estas?" preguntó retóricamente, con el sarcasmo envuelto en su tono.

"Lo siento," dije mordiéndome la lengua para abstenerme de levantar la voz y alertar a los demás. "No me había dado cuenta de que era una carga."

"No tenía mis prioridades en orden," dijo, su rostro casi aburrido cuando se volvió hacia el balcón, a pesar de que la marca en su mandíbula me dijo lo contrario.

"¿Y ahora si?"

Me gustaría pensar que mi ataque de histeria era algo justificado, y sin embargo, pude ver que desde su perspectiva él no entendía. El amor que yo traté de transmitirle en los últimos meses había pasado desapercibido y, ahora que no era correspondido, la esperanza desaparecía de mi vista.

"En vista de los eventos recientes, las tengo en orden, sí," respondió, decidiendo pasar por alto la solitaria lágrima que se habían arrastrado por mi mejilla.

"¿Eventos recientes?" repetí.

"Tienes razón", dijo toscamente. "Esto es lo que Carlisle quería, y le rompería el corazón de Esme si no cumpliera con mi deber. Esto es lo que debo hacer, y tengo que honrar eso. "

"¿Y eso incluye dejar atrás todo lo que has conocido?" Le dije, mi voz temblorosa.

Me odiaba a mí mismo por permitir que me afectara tan profundamente. Yo me hice una promesa, y la había roto en muchos lugares de tal manera, yo no sabía lo que podía hacer para solucionarlo.

Yo me había enamorado del rey de Egipto. Y a cambio, había sido arrojada a un lado como todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, no significaba nada.

Se hizo el silencio entre nosotros y tomé ese momento para recuperar el aliento, cerrando mis puños a mi lado. No importó lo mucho que lo intenté no pude detener las lágrimas, no eran más que signos de mi debilidad, y sin embargo, continuaron cayendo por todo lo que estaba perdiendo.

"No tengo alternativa," dijo por último, su voz con una calma mortal como la brisa que apenas movió las cortinas que colgaban a ambos lados de la entrada.

Bajé la cabeza, mis manos cruzadas delante de mí. Estaba avergonzado por mi reacción, pero aún más avergonzada de que tan deprimida me sentía. No tenía ninguna razón para creer que una vez que asumió el cargo, las cosas seguirían siendo las mismas.

"Ellos van a querer que encuentre una reina, ya sabes," dijo en voz baja, sus palabras vacilantes y cortas.  
Mi respiración se complicó, y la sensación de agitación en el estómago que me había dejado tanto dolor regresó atrozmente.

"¿Cuándo?" me encontré preguntando, aunque la respuesta no era algo que yo quería oír.

Suspiró. "Tan pronto como puedo encontrar a alguien adecuado."  
Me reí sin ganas. "Y una campesina no es suficiente," deduje, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras miraba una lágrima salpicar sobre el terreno.

Su silencio me dio mi respuesta. Di media vuelta, mis ojos haciendo un agujero en el suelo mientras caminaba hacia mi des animosa salida.

"Buenas noches, su alteza," le susurré, tirando de las cortinas a los lados. Miré en ambos lados por el pasillo, mis mejillas llamearon de nuevo cuando me di cuenta que Edward sin duda quería que saliera de su habitación en puntillas para no despertar a los demás.

Después de hacer mi camino con seguridad, me detuve, apoyada en la pared, como mis lágrimas fluyendo libremente. Las luces brillantes de El Cairo eran cegadoras, sólo un recordatorio pesado de lo que Edward tendría que hacer frente. Solo.

No importa lo mucho que quería ayudarlo, yo no era suficiente. Yo nunca lo sería.

:-:-:

La ceremonia de la coronación del nuevo rey nunca había tenido lugar tanto tiempo después de de la muerte del antiguo faraón. Pronto me encontré a mi misma completamente absorbida por las preparaciones, que probaron ser una distracción un tanto adecuada del duro rechazo de Edward.

Mi reacción no estaba justificada, y aun así era lo suficientemente obstinada para negarme a creer que él tenía el derecho de hacerme a un lado. Y aunque yo había hecho todo lo posible para sumergirme en mi trabajo, mi mente todavía estaba muy lejos, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la mirada gélida que me había dado.

El día de la ceremonia llegó, pero la evitaba a toda costa. Podía escuchar los emocionados susurros de los aldeanos sobre las posibilidades de un futuro brillante, pero yo no me atreví a meterme en las conversaciones.

No cabe duda de que iba a gobernar con la inteligencia de cualquiera de los faraones anteriores. Cualquier persona que había cruzado dos palabras con él sabía que iba a mantener a Egipto en el estado que su padre lo había dejado, y sin embargo algo no estaba bien. La pesada carga fue haciendo mella en él, y él no podía hacerlo solo.

Me habían atrapado soñando despierta, regresando forzadamente a mi trabajo. Me agaché, mis músculos dolían en señal de protesta cuando tomé toda el agua que quedaba y enjuagaba la ya gran pila de platos que era necesario lavar, pruebas de que la fiesta preparada para Edward había comenzado.

"Vamos," me susurró una de las otras chicas, su expresión desesperada mientras miraba mis lentos movimientos.

"Tenemos mucho que hacer," me dijo, como si yo no lo supiera ya. "Tu pereza no ayuda nada."

Suspiré, cambiando mi peso mientras me arrodillaba en mi otra pierna, cogiendo el ritmo. Satisfecha, la chica asintió y se dio vuelta, dejando que me revolcara en mi auto-compasión. Escuche las estridentes voces mientras hablaban entre bocado y bocado.

El tiempo continuaba, el sol se ocultaba en el cielo y desaparecía en el horizonte. Dejé mi trapo, haciendo una mueca de dolor al hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para levantarme, pasando a la siguiente pila de platos.

El eco de pasos sonó a través de los pasillos vacios y me quedé helada, haciendo una pausa mientras esperaba que pasaran.

"Bella."

Mi corazón se sacudió en mi pecho, mis manos se tensaron completamente. Todos los pensamientos parecían desaparecer cuando su ronca voz me llamó, mi nombre dejando su lengua como si le doliera.

"Isabella, mírame."

Mordí mi labio mientras mis ojos se cerraban, rezando para que se fuera. Sabía que si me daba la vuelta, mi firme voluntad de estar lo más lejos posible de él se haría polvo, me dejaría débil y vulnerable, y, sin duda, sola una vez más.

Yendo en contra de la voz interna que me gritaba, diciéndome que corriera al otro lado, poco a poco levanté la cabeza hacia un lado, hasta ser capaz de divisar su silueta entre las sombras.

"¿No deberías estar en la celebración?" finalmente pregunté, tallando aun más duro. Mi voz estaba rota, exponiendo las temblorosas emociones que intentaba mantener a raya.

Su respiración entrecortada salía en intervalos cortos y su silueta se acercó a mí, con los brazos extendidos como si quisiera agarrar algo.

"Supongo," fue su bien pensada respuesta.

"¿Y porque no lo estás?"

Aclaro su garganta y moví mi brazo más rápido, tallado furiosamente el ya impecable plato.

"Quiero hablar contigo."

Mis extremidades estaban adoloridas y agotadas mientras me ponía de pie, bajando mi cabeza para evitar cualquier contacto visual.

"Creo eso no es una buena idea." Dije, mis palabras apenas distinguibles. Más gritos llegaron desde el otro extremo del gran palacio y vi la mueca de Edward, los tendones en sus brazos prominentes cuando apretó los puños con fuerza.

"¿Por favor?" suplicó, "Bella."

Fue la frustración que sacudió su voz la que hizo que mi cabeza se levantara, mi mirada encontrando la de él. Su expresión torturada tiró de mis sentimientos, pero no me dio tiempo para sentir pena por él.

"No te puedes ir," le recordé. "Eres el invitado de honor."

Se burló. "Eso palidece en comparación."

Mantuve los brazos pegados a los costados y asentí brevemente. "No tienes mucho tiempo," le dije. "No te mantendré alejado por mucho tiempo."

Era la primera vez desde lo que pasó con Carlisle que veía la sonrisa torcida que apareció en su rostro en aquel momento, y al verla, me fue fácil de recordar por qué me había enamorado de él, en primer lugar.

Después de asegurarme de que conseguiría lo que quería del acuerdo, él camino hacia adelante extendiendo una mano hacia mi mientras nos acercábamos a la inestable escalera de espiral.

"Confía en mí," dijo, aunque su mano temblaba, traicionándolo. Coloqué mi inestable mano en su palma extendida, mi aliento se atoró en mi garganta mientras me ayudaba a subir cada nivel de la piedra, su atención dirigida a mí por completo.

La seda de color rojo oscuro de las cortinas se hizo a un lado mientras Edward pasaba al dormitorio, una vez más. El sol había desaparecido, dejando sólo las estrellas brillantes para guiarlo.

Me detuve en el centro de la habitación, tirando de la mano de Edward. Me soltó, un gesto decepcionante y al mismo tiempo satisfactorio, y el ceño fruncido adornado su rostro mientras me miraba con chispeante intensidad.

"Bella," repitió, bajando la voz lo que podría haber sido una octava. "Quiero disculparme."

"No tienes nada que lamentar," le dije a medias, retorciendo mis manos.

Sentí su dedo rozar mi barbilla suavemente, alzando mi cabeza. Aunque era lo que podría considerarse una distancia segura, todavía me sentía amenazada. Como si cualquier movimiento brusco hecho por cualquiera de nosotros pudiera asustar al otro.

"Escucha," dijo, llamando mi atención.

Mi boca se cerró y me dio un indicio de su sonrisa imperfecta, una vez más, burlándose de mí.

"Me disculpo," dijo otra vez. "Por lo que dije antes."

"Tenias razón," dije, quitándole importancia. "No debo intervenir."

"Bella," murmuró, descaradamente tomando mis manos en las suyas, "Yo no quise decir eso."

"¿Cuál parte?" le espeté un poco rápido. "¿La parte en donde me decías que no te preocupabas por mí, o la parte en dónde estabas de acuerdo en que podías gobernar?"

Hizo una mueca, "Me preocupo por ti."

"Entonces ¿Por qué lo dices? Pregunté, sin poder contener las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos una vez más. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé." Susurró. "Pero, ¿Bella?"

Miré a través de mis ojos entrecerrados, mi cuerpo temblaba.

"Te amo," murmuró, alejando su mirada de mi. "Y sé que tu no sientes lo mismo, y no lo espero, especialmente después de lo que dije."

Me tragué todos los sentimientos traídos por sus palabras. "¿Realmente esto es solo perder el tiempo para ti?" Le pregunté, temerosa de la respuesta.

"No," admitió libremente. "Pero si no decía nada, no sabría sido capaz de dejarte ir."

"Entonces no lo hagas," le sugerí, inhalando profundamente.

En lugar de responder, los brazos de Edward se envolvieron libremente alrededor de mi cintura, su vacilación que me decía que tenía una opción. Yo también podría alejarlo...

O podía entregarme.

"No puedo hacer esto," dije, moviéndome fuera de su alcance. El soltó su agarre, dejándome tropezar ligeramente hacia adelante.

"¿Por qué?," Preguntó, la solitaria palabra mezclada con temor.

"Esto no va a terminar bien," traté de decirle, aunque mi decisión se fue derrumbando poco a poco. "Tú mismo lo has dicho, eres el Faraón. Seguirías perdiendo el tiempo."

"Digo muchas cosas." Susurró.

"Edward, por favor créeme," insistí. Pero él estaba demasiado perdido.

No sé si fue la vacía expresión que lleno sus ojos cuando escucho mi rechazo o si fue la idea de dejar ir completamente a Edward pero pronto me encontré de vuelta en su abrazo, sus brazos alrededor de mí con fuerza.

"No deberíamos," traté de decir, pero mis palabras fuero amortiguadas por sus labios estrellándose contra los míos.

"No," coincidió. "No deberíamos."

"Entonces ¿Qué estamos haciendo?" Gemí, sus manos acariciando lo largo de mis costados y pegándose a mi cintura.

"Mi acto final antes de gobernar Egipto," murmuró, su respiración irregular, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo. Me estiré, mis brazos alrededor fuertemente envueltos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus besos se hacían más fervientes e impacientes.

Mis rodillas golpearon con el borde de la cama, todo mi cuerpo se extendió no mucho tiempo después. El cuerpo de Edward se cernía sobre el mío, su cálido aliento bañaba mi rostro mientras su cuerpo acunaba al mío.

"Edward" gemí, empujando contra su pecho. "No podemos."

"Déjate llevar, Bella," suspiró contra mis labios. "Está bien."

"No está bien," protesté, volteando mi cabeza, así no tenía que mirarlo. "No podemos, y lo sabes."

"¿Por favor?"

Esa sola palabra debilitó mi razonamiento. Tiré de él y lo sentí caer encima de mí, mientras colocaba una hilera de besos a mi mandíbula, pellizcando la piel. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo, tratando desesperadamente de traerlo más cerca.

"Paciencia," susurró, riendo entre dientes contra mi cuello.

Él estaba jadeando, los ojos vibrantes con la vida que anteriormente había sido drenada de él. Me agarré a sus hombros cuando sus brazos me rodearon, poniéndome pronto de pie.

Levanté los brazos, el aire fresco me golpeo mientras removía mi vestido. Jadeé, pero esperé a que Eduardo se quitara su ropa, sus prendas se unieron a las mías en el suelo.

Tan pronto como mi espalda se presionó de nuevo en la cama, las sabanas se arrugaron debajo de mí. Edward coloco mi pelo detrás de la oreja, sus brazos a ambos lados de mí soportando su peso suspendido sobre mí.

Me besó de nuevo, moviendo sus labios dolorosamente lento en contra los míos. Aspiré temblando mientras hizo su camino hacia abajo, chupando la piel de la clavícula antes de arrastrar sus manos arriba y abajo de mi torso. Sus dedos acariciaron mis pechos y gemí, sin poder contenerme por más tiempo.

Se echó a reír, pero una mueca apareció en mi cara mientras lo sentí temblar. Podía parecer confiado en el exterior, pero el saber que él estaba inseguro de lo que estábamos haciendo, y si era inteligente, era extrañamente reconfortante

Edward planteó un tierno beso en la base de mi cuello antes de mover su atención, tomando un pezón en la boca. Gemí aún más fuerte, el hecho de que posiblemente podría alertar y despertar a otros miembros de la familia real no me importaba.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas con las mías y tiré de él más cerca, el anhelando el contacto. Él obedeció, aún chupando el pecho, marcándome. Sus manos se arrastraban hacia abajo hasta mi cintura, tocando la cintura de mi ropa interior hasta que la removió completamente antes de remover la suya.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba y emití otro gemido, esta apenas audible cuando se puso en contacto con mi calor. Mordí en el hombro cuando frotó sus caderas contra las mías, su erección peligrosamente cerca de donde yo quería que estuviera.

Lancé un grito de frustración mientras se movió hacia mi otro pecho, sus dientes mordiendo ligeramente. Mis manos, inquietas en su ociosidad (2), corriendo de arriba a abajo su columna, arañando mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor. Gemí mientras él creció más ferviente, sus movimientos bruscos.

El dolor que sentía era insaciable, y sólo Edward podía quitarlo. Él lo sabía. Me retorcía debajo de él, esperando que dejara de perder el tiempo, y afortunadamente, cumplió. Su control se rompió, la lujuria implacable lo pasó mientras estrellaba sus labios contra los míos.

"Por favor," rogué, cansado de su espera. Él me miró, sus ojos se llenaron con la misma nostalgia en la que yo actualmente me estaba ahogando y movió las caderas, haciéndome soltar un grito que estaba segura de que otros campesinos pudieron oír en sus habitaciones.

Finalmente cedió, metiéndose a mismo por completo, pero rápidamente se apartó. Gemía de frustración, mi agarre en él se apretaba mientras trataba de transmitir todo lo que sentía sin palabras. Edward sonrió descaradamente, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba haciendo antes de sumergirse de nuevo en un ángulo diferente.

Me mordí el labio fuerte, aferrándome a él mientras continuaba moviéndose, sus estocadas eran precisas. Mi respiración era profunda mientras mi visión se volvía borrosa, sus golpes cada vez más erráticos mientras empezó a perder el control que había tratado de mantener.

Me estremecí cuando mordió mi clavícula una vez más, sus dedos deslizándose por mi estómago hasta que encontró los nervios sensibles. Contuve un grito mientras me frotaba suavemente, las sensaciones probando ser demasiado para luchar. Él continuó empujando mientras mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, pero pude sentir por la forma en que sus movimientos desaceleraban que estaba tan cerca como yo.

Edward seguía acariciando mi manojo de nervios y pude sentirme convulsionando, no puede retrasarlo por más tiempo. Jadeaba mientras mi orgasmo me desgarraba, mi grito se atoro en mi garganta cuando Edward me besó con avidez una vez más, ahogando mis gritos. Él me sostuvo cerca de él mientras rodaba hacia fuera, su propia liberación siguiendo a la mía poco tiempo después.

Se dejó caer sobre mí, su pecho cubierto con una capa de sudor. El mismo silencio eléctrico nos envolvió mientras estábamos inmóviles, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

"¿Te asusta?" pregunté, rompiendo el silencio con mi insistencia.

Una risa profunda surgió de su pecho mientras me sonreía perezosamente. "¿Qué me asusta?"

"Gobernar, después de Carlisle, guiar al pueblo egipcio… todo eso." Confesé, mi curiosidad manejando mi boca.

"No," dijo ferozmente. "Ya no."

"¿Por qué?" insistí. "Las posibilidades son infinitas, pero la tarea parece difícil."

"Porque sé que es lo que mi padre quería, y es lo que va a ayudar a mi madre a través de su sufrimiento." Dijo.

"¿Pero, gobernar solo?" pregunté.

"No voy a estar solo," dijo, poniendo un ardiente beso en mi frente. Me derretí en sus brazos, presionando mi mejilla contra su pecho.

Bajó la vista con adoración, moviendo su pulgar a lo largo de mi pómulo. Todos los rastros de agonía habían desaparecido, sus ojos estaban claros y centelleantes mientras sonreía brillantemente.

"Te tengo a ti."

* * *

(1) Estoico: Fuerte, ecuánime ante la desgracia. Diccionario Encarta.

(2) Vicio de no trabajar, perder el tiempo o gastarlo inútilmente. Diccionario Encarta.

**

* * *

N/A** (3)**: **No voy a estar cerca de ganar, pero me gustaría oír lo que piensan.  
Voy a publicar un aviso de cuando se inicia la votación. Y perdonen los errores históricos - Sé un poco sobre los egipcios, pero no mucho. Improvisé un poquito. Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron lo mejor que pudieron. :)

**

* * *

N/T:** Este One Shot como dije, va dedicado a The Great Edward in the Sky/ Edward's in the Air/ Ana anyway, porque cumplió un año en FF, así que muñeca este es tu regalo, una semana y un día atrasado :)

Espero que no lo hayas leído, pero si ya lo leíste finge demencia y miénteme xD

Quiero agradecer a Estrella por el beteo, gracias linda :)

Esta fue la primera traducción que hago para mí y no compartidas, así que espero la disfruten, porque me costó muchísimo trabajo traducirlo, tiene palabras muy sofisticadas y una gramática excelente esta mujer (la envidio enormemente) :)

Por cierto muchas gracias a XimEisenheim por la grandisima ayuda para traducir este capi :) ily

(3) Por cierto, la historia fue para una concurso 'Age of Edward contest' de ahí la nota de la autora y summary, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero como es su creación me pareció justo que tradujera lo que quería decir acerca de ella.

-Carolina.


End file.
